Ties That Bind
by Marlingrl
Summary: Updated after 6 mo! When Inuyasha & co. spend the night at an abadoned shrine, a goddess sees a way to help Inuyasha remain tied to his human nature. InuKag This is my first fanfic so any comments, sugestions are appreciated!
1. Rainstorm

This is my first fanfic and my first time using this site, so if I screw this up...my apologies! I don't own Inuyasha...but oh if I did! The characters are the creation of Rumiko Takahashi but the situation they're in is all mine! Enjoy!  
  
Ties That Bind  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala had been hunting for shards in the mountainous region a few days from Kaede's village for almost a week now with no luck. "Kagome I thought you said you sensed a shard in this direction ... are you sure your brain's working?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"I did Inuyasha," the girl ground out between clenched teeth. "I sensed the shard two days ago and it was heading in this direction. How many times do I have to say it?"  
  
"Well if you sensed it, why haven't we found it?" Inuyasha grumbled back. "There's been no sign of it and I'm not seeing much out here. There isn't even any sign of humans up here much less demons," he said looking around the bare peaks.  
  
"I have no control over where demons go, besides wouldn't someplace where humans aren't living be a good place for a demon hideout?" The girl shot back.  
  
"Now calm down you two," Miroku said. "We'll find the shard in due time. We always do," he said smugly. "Besides, I'm somewhat familiar with this area. There's a shrine not too far from here. Humans do come here, it's just not the right season right now."  
  
"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha replied. He turned and began to sniff the air. "Hey monk, how far is that shrine from here?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, it's been awhile. Why?"  
  
"Because there's a storm coming and it's a big one."  
  
Kagome looked up at the peaks to the north, the direction the wind was coming from. "Wow, Inuyasha's right. Those clouds look like they're ready to burst."  
  
"Hmmm..." Miroku said, looking around. "Let me get my bearings ... ah yes. I'd say we're about a half hour from the temple. We just need to bear a little more to the east."  
  
Inuyasha looked toward the east and saw a faint track that looked as though it hadn't been used in awhile. Grumbling under his breath he began down it. After a half hour, they still hadn't reached the temple.  
  
"Hey Miroku, I thought you said it was a half hour to the temple!" Shippo whined.  
  
"It's been awhile Shippo, I may have made a mistake on the distance."  
Just then, the clouds opened and rain began to fall. It started slowly, but soon gained force until the whole group was running blindly down the trail.  
  
"I see something up ahead!" Kagome's voice rang out over the din of the rain. The entire group was now soaked through and they sprinted even faster as they saw the shrine ahead. They approached the main building and noted the two smaller buildings off to the side.  
  
Standing on the porch of the main building they took a moment to catch their breath. Inuyasha gave himself a good shake and Kagome was splashed with more water. "Inuyahsa, watch it!" she grumbled. "Hmph, your fault for standing next to me." he retorted. Looking around her Kagome noted how much the shrine resembled the shrine in her time. "Wow, this seems very similar to our shrine." "Really Kagome?" Sango said. "Yeah, it looks similar in how it's laid out." Kagome said as she peered into the dark main room.  
  
"Kagome, do you have those fire starting things?" Miroku asked. "Oh, you mean matches! Yeah they're in here somewhere..." She began to dig through her bag. "Here they are!" She handed Miroku the matches and he entered the dark room lighting a torch hanging on the wall near the door. He walked around the room and lit several other torches. As the main room filled with light, the group was surprised by what they saw.  
  
"It looks like it's been awhile since anyone has used this place." Sango said as she peered at the altar with dried flowers adorning it. "Yeah, this place definitely hasn't seen much use in awhile. I thought it smelled odd." Inuyasha said as he looked about him. "Miroku why is the temple neglected like this?" Kagome asked. Sighing, the monk turned toward his friends. "I explained on the way up here that this wasn't the season that this temple is used. It's primarily used in the Spring or if someone really needs the goddesses help." Kagome was about to ask a question when her stomach grumbled. "Wow, it's been awhile since lunch. We should make some food." Inuyasha nodded and looked around the room. "I agree, but where are we gonna cook and what are we gonna cook?" "If you walk around on the veranda there's a kitchen area in the back of this building. Follow me and I'll show you." Miroku said as he left the main room.  
  
After a hot meal of ramen and tea the group settled in the main room. Miroku had found a hibachi and some dry wood in the kitchen area and transported it to the main room. Everyone huddled around the makeshift campfire and tried to warm up. "We should get out of our wet clothes," Miroku said looking around at the group, who were all shivering despite the fire. "Yeah, I bet you'd enjoy that. Pervert!" Sango said as she smacked him on the side of the head. "Actually, he has a point." Kagome said. "We could all catch cold and the last thing we need now is to get sick. Besides I have some dry clothes in my backpack."  
  
After rummaging through the backpack the group was dressed in a variety of odds and ends. "It's a little better. Thank you Kagome." said Sango dressed in a T-shirt and pajama pants. "You're welcome." Kagome said trying to keep a straight face. Miroku, who was sitting next to Sango, was dressed in a Hello Kitty shirt and pink sweatpants. Finally Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed heartily at the monk in girls clothing. "I'm glad I could bring a smile to your face Kagome, however I don't see why I got these pink clothes and Inuyasha gets the dark blue pajamas. It seems a little unfair." "Heh, deal monk. It was what was left over. You were the one who decided to go back to the kitchen when we started looking through Kagome's extra clothing." Inuyasha said gloating. "I don't see what's wrong with your clothes Miroku. They're dry aren't they? Besides, we kind of match!" Shippo said smiling. "Shippo when you're older you'll understand," the monk replied, glancing at Shippo who was clothed in an oversized pink Hello Kitty sweater. "We should try to get some rest," Sango said as she yawned. "Tomorrow will be a long day."  
  
The group laid out and within a few minutes sleep had overtaken them. As the night wore on and the fire died down, a strange blue light began to emanate from the altar. The light grew in intensity and as it reached its apex a figure appeared.  
  
The goddess looked at the group laying before her. She smiled to herself. 'Ah, all asleep. They were very weary.' As she crossed from the altar toward the group she stopped by Miroku and looked down. 'You wish for one to continue your family line with you, yet you continue to ask the wrong women. The one who will help you with this lies next to you. However, I am not here to help you tonight. You will learn in time.' Smiling at Miroku she glanced to Sango laying near him. 'You will do well to help him. Your child will be blessed when the time comes.' The goddess continued walking and stopped in front of Inuyasha.  
  
Looking down at his sleeping form a sad smile crossed the goddess' face. She studied Inuyasha as she examined his heart. 'Inuyasha, you've grown into a fine man. How I wish things could've been different. You could've been mine, but it was not to be. I loved your father, truly I did. I hated having to give him up and enter my arranged marriage, but I had no choice. I promised him I would always look after you and I have from the time you were within your mother. Luck has brought you to my shrine after all this time. Ah, but what's this? Your heart Inuyasha, it is torn. Your demon nature and your human nature are at odds. You are losing control of your demon nature. Oh my.' Worry crossed the goddess' face. 'I can't allow this. Inuyasha, your father would not have wanted this. He loved your mother and the product of that love was you, his pride and joy. You were the culmination of demon and human with the strengths of both. He would not want to see you like this. I must do something.'  
  
Gazing steadily at Inuyasha the goddess thought of what to do. Suddenly she was conscious of a murmur. Turning, the goddess looked at Kagome and peered into her heart. 'Oh my! She is in love with Inuyasha. How pure this love is. He has hurt her, yet she still cares for him' The goddess smiled at Kagome. A plan was forming in her head. Turning back to Inuyasha, she once again examined his heart, looking for his feelings for Kagome. 'There they are! Inuyasha, you've buried them deeply. Ah, but I can see why. You feel so strongly for her. You've almost lost her and you worry you may lose her again. You trust her and you've never trusted another. She is the key. Yes, I believe I know how to save your human nature Inuyasha. There is one bond that cannot be broken and it will bind you to your human nature forever.' Smiling the goddess looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and back. 'Yes, I believe this will work.' 


	2. Moonlight & Memories

Wow, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I've had this idea in my head for the last few weeks and I keep tweaking it and tweaking it and finally just decided to get it out. :) There is a backstory between the goddess and Inuyasha's father and since someone is curious I'll elaborate on it in this chapter. Who knows, maybe it'll be a fic I should work out in the future...  
  
Hey can I have Inuyasha? Looks around at the death glares of other fans... I guess that'd be a no. So he'll remain Rumiko Takahashi's. ::bows to her mighty creativity:: The characters aren't mine, but the situation is.  
  
Ties That Bind Chapter 2  
  
The goddess brushed her hand lightly over Inuyasha's face, she closed her eyes in concentration. Satisfied with her action, she turned to Kagome and did the same. Smiling at one and then the other she retreated from the earthly realm to watch her plan come to fruition.  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He'd been dreaming of something he felt he'd never have. His deepest feelings had escaped their locked box deep in his heart. Turning to look at Kagome he felt a surge of feelings. 'She's so beautiful. I don't deserve her. She seems not to care that I'm a halfbreed. To her, it doesn't matter. Kikyo always talked of when I would become human, but Kagome never mentions it. She accepts me as I am. I wish I could show her how I truly feel. Why am I thinking this now?' Inuyasha seemed to fight with himself, trying to return the feelings to the recesses of his heart. He stood up and crossed to Kagome. He looked at her face with the light of the dying embers casting a soft glow around her features. 'She looks like an angel. She is an angel. The most important thing in my life. Kagome, I love you.' Leaning down, he placed a light kiss on her forehead. He straightened up and left the main room.  
  
Kagome felt a light touch on her forehead, rousing her from her dreams of Inuyasha. Fluttering her eyes open she watched Inuyasha's form silhouetted by the moonlight as he left the main room. Her feelings for him welled up inside of her, overcoming her. She stood and followed Inuyasha out of the main room.  
  
Inuyasha left the main building a crossed to one of the smaller buildings. He noted that this building seemed to have something sparkling behind it. Walking up to the porch he followed it around and noticed the building was built on the edge of a small lake. The moonlight played off of the water. Looking behind him, he opened the shoji screen and saw a bedroom that faced the lake. Entering the room, he pulled the futon from the corner and spread it out. Something was telling him he should sleep here for the rest of the night. Looking up from his efforts he saw Kagome's form silhouetted by the moonlight. 'Gods, she is beautiful.' Inuyasha stood and crossed to her.  
  
Kagome sensed Inuyasha approaching her. Somehow she always knew when he was close. Turning she saw his face lit by the moonlight and was taken with how handsome he was. His eyes sparkled fiercely with feeling. It scared her just a little. She felt her heart leap into her throat as he came to stand in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha fought to keep his feelings buried. He didn't know how Kagome would react to his true feelings and he felt his fear grow. The harder he tried to fight his feelings and return them to the recesses of his heart, the more they seemed to surface. This inner battle continued until he reached Kagome's side. There Inuyasha could no longer keep his feelings locked away. His arm reached out and wrapped around Kagome's waist, pulling her close to him. He looked down into her brown eyes and saw them widen in surprise. Her mouth opened slightly and Inuyasha couldn't stop himself. He leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss.  
  
When Kagome felt Inuyasha's lips on hers, she gave a quick start and slowly melted into the kiss. This felt right. This was what she wanted. She could feel Inuyasha's feelings in his lips. All the times he'd wanted to take her in his arms, all the times he'd cried inwardly at the pain he'd caused her. She could feel it all. Her own feelings surged in her and she transferred them through her lips. Her concern for him, her love for the man he was and all the times she'd wished it was her that he loved.  
  
Feeling Kagome's thoughts in her kiss, Inuyasha pulled away from her lips. He fought, trying to keep his heart protected, but couldn't hold back. "Kagome, I'm sorry. All the times I hurt you. I wanted to protect you to keep you safe. I was afraid, afraid of what might happen to you. I love you Kagome. I love you so much." "Inuyasha, you're all I've ever wanted. I've loved you almost from the first moment my eyes touched you. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you Inuyasha." They leaned into one another and their lips caught in a deep kiss.  
  
As the moon continued its ascent in the heavens, the moonlight cast down on the two lovers entwined in each other's arms. They had fallen asleep after showing each other intimately how they felt. A blue light once again grew, crossing the lake and fading as it reached the porch of the building. The goddess stood on the porch looking at the lovers laying on the futon sharing a blanket and sleeping so peacefully in each other's arms. A sigh escaped her lips as she gazed at the scene before her.  
  
'Inutashio, this could have been us. I'm not sorry for how things turned out, for they turned out the way they were supposed to. But it would've been so nice. You were all I wanted from the first day I saw you crossing the heavens toward the Western Lands. You were strong and handsome and kind. You felt a warmth for mortals as I did. I remember sitting with you in the moonlight wishing that the gods would allow a pairing of demon and gods. Yet we weren't strong enough to fight for it. We were each so afraid. Instead we went willingly to our arranged marriages. What fools we were. Yet, I remember watching you court Inuyasha's mother after your mate's death and feeling such jealousy. When you took her as a consort, I realized how much you valued mortals and in particular, this one. You were strong enough to stand up to those who would see them as nothing more than pawns. I respected you even more. I remember talking with you and promising that your union with her I would bless and I would always watch over your child.  
  
I hope you can forgive me for what I have done here. I know these things should be left to their own courses, but Inutashio, I fear for Inuyasha. His demonic side grows ever stronger in him. He loves this girl, yet he buries his feelings so deeply. He causes pain to her and yet she continues to stand beside him. It reminds me of you and Inuyasha's mother.' Turning away for a moment, the goddess took a deep breath. 'Forgive me, Inuyasha and Kagome, but this is the only thing within my power.'  
  
Gazing down the goddess again looked at the entwined lovers. She caught her breath as she felt the faint spark that told her her plan had worked. 'This is for the best. I promise you both. This bond is one that cannot be broken. Inuyasha, you will forever be tied to your humanity. I feel this girl will not deny her heart nor choose another path that would destroy the bond. She loves all life. Inuyasha, I pray you do not bury your feelings once my spell has ended. She will need you and you will need her.' The goddess whispered a tiny prayer over the two lovers as she once again arose to watch over the earthly realm from the heavens.  
  
As the sun slowly began to rise and the darkness began to fade, Inuyasha began stirring. He could hear the sounds of his friends sleeping a little ways away. He slowly fluttered open his eyes and began to move. He became aware of a pressure on his shoulder. Turning his head, he glimpsed Kagome asleep with her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. Confusion overtook him and glancing down he noticed they were both unclothed beneath the blanket. Slowly the events of the previous night returned to him through a haze.  
  
Panic entered his head and his body tightened uncontrollably. 'What have I done? What happened? Oh no! Kagome will be so mad. How could I?' Kagome slowly began to become aware of her surroundings. She felt whatever she was laying on tighten beneath her head. Opening her eyes she realized she was gazing at someone's exposed chest. Raising her eyes she looked into Inuyasha's amber orbs which were wide and expressed shock and fear. Realization of where they were and what had transpired slowly began to dawn on her. She sat up with a sharp movement and a rush of fear and adrenaline. As she opened her mouth to say something, Shippo's voice rang out in the cool morning air. "Kagome, Inuyasha where are you?" His tone was one of fright and worry. Kagome looked down and began to realize how this looked. "We have to get dressed, NOW!" she hissed. Inuyasha looked at her and realizing why she'd said that, turned and grabbed his clothes, hastily throwing them on. He was faster than Kagome and as soon as they were on, he exited the room toward Shippo's voice which was growing ever closer.  
  
"I'm here runt. I just wanted a look around. Kagome's still exploring. Are the others awake?"  
  
"Not yet, Inuyasha. I woke up and Kagome was gone and so were you and I got worried. Where is Kagome?" Shippo asked his voice raising with worry.  
  
"She's fine. Come on help me get those lazy bones out of bed. We need to make an early start."  
  
Shippo started to continue toward the direction Inuyasha had come from when he felt his feet leave the ground. "I asked you to come help me. So come help me already," Inuyasha stated as he walked back toward the main room. Shippo looked up at the hanyou questions arising in his mind, yet one look at Inuyasha's face told him to keep quiet and go with Inuyahsa.  
  
Alone in the room Kagome sat still, the events of the previous night coming back to her in a foggy haze. 'What happened? How...why...oh my...' She buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath fighting off tears. 'Please, please tell me things will be alright. God, please let things work out.' She stood, smoothing out her skirt and with her silent prayer, walked toward the building with her friends and Inuyasha, knowing that nothing would ever be the same. 


	3. Heavy Silences

A huge thank you to everyone who's reviewed my story! I never realized how important reviews can be, until I got some. :) I promise from here on out, any story I read, I'll leave a comment of some kind. I've finished Chapter 4 already and am in the process of working out Chapter 5, but since I don't have as much time to spend writing, I'm trying to space out the updates so you get them in a reasonable amount of time and I can still manage to graduate from college. By the way, Preventer Squall, Muchos Gracias for the Pocky! My fav. :)  
  
Sniff, sniff...I don't own Inuyasha. That honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. What a lucky woman! But the situation the characters of her creation are in, is all mine.  
  
Ties That Bind Chapter 3  
  
The air hung heavy. The group were all quiet as they mostly had been since the stop at the shrine in the mountains. Miroku, Shippo and Sango had talked amongst themselves at the changes in Inuyasha and Kagome, but were at a loss to explain why their friends behavior had changed so much in so little time. Kagome was preoccupied trying to sort out her feelings and trying desperately to think of a way to talk to Inuyasha. However, each time she got close to working up the courage, Inuyasha would leave the group to hunt or collect firewood or investigate some strange smell. She sighed heavily. It had been like this for two weeks now and things didn't look like they would be getting any better.  
  
The group slowly made their way out of the mountains, their hunt unfruitful. As they made camp, Sango investigated the area nearby and found a hot spring. Walking back to camp she made up her mind that Kagome was talking to her, whether she wanted to or not. "Kagome, I've found a hot spring nearby. We should go now while the boys are busy with the food. And Miroku, I'm taking my weapon with me. If you take so much as a slight peek, you'll regret it, I swear!" Miroku saw the anger flaring in Sango's eyes and gulped. He'd never seen her this upset, ever. "Of..of course...S- Sango. We wou-wouldn't want the f-food to burn now would w-we..." he stuttered. Grabbing Kagome's arm, Sango led her from the camp.  
  
As soon as the two girls had settled into the spring Sango turned on her friend. "What's going on with you? You've been acting weird ever since that night at the shrine. It's really starting to worry me."  
  
Kagome smiled weakly at her friend. "I'm sorry Sango. I don't mean to worry you. I just...I just need to think some things through. That's all."  
  
"Kagome, I know you're not telling me everything. Please, I'm here for you. Did Inuyasha say or do something? If he did, if he hurt you in any way, he'll pay. I'm getting tired of watching him hurt you again and again and you just allowing it. You deserve better than that."  
  
"Sango, I truly thank you for your concern, but please, don't hurt Inuyasha. I...I just need some time to...to think some things through. I promise everything will be alright." Kagome smiled brightly at her friend, but Sango noticed the smile didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"Kagome..." she began as a slight rustling noise reached her ears. "Monk I warned you!" Letting her boomerang fly it connected and Miroku's voice could be heard echoing out in pain. "Kagome, I hate to have to cut this short, but I think we'll need to head back to camp. Just once, I want to take a dip without that perverted monk interrupting it." Sango growled. Kagome looked at her friend, a small laugh escaping her mouth. "Kagome, it's good to hear you laugh. It's been too long." Sango said with a hint of sadness.  
  
"I promise Sango, things will be alright again soon." Kagome resolved to herself that whether Inuyasha wanted to talk to her or not, a discussion of what happened between the two was going to be necessary and soon.  
  
Kagome's promise to herself had to wait. After leaving the area with the hot springs, Naraku sent demons to challenge them one after another. The group was wore out. They slowly made their way back toward Kaede's village. The journey taking them almost 3 weeks. Inuyasha and Kagome were still acting strangely, but Kagome had made an effort to act more outgoing with her friends and limited her thoughts on what had transpired between them to late at night. They were only two days from Kaede's village when Inuyasha made a promise to himself to talk to Kagome.  
  
Sitting in the tree above the sleeping group, Inuyasha examined them. He'd noticed small changes in Kagome and these changes were troubling him. She'd been more fatigued than the rest of the group. Granted, the onslaught of demons was wearing them all out, but it seemed to be taking a slightly higher toll on Kagome. Instead of being the early riser that she usually was when sleeping outdoors, she'd become more tired and was harder to wake up. Her appetite had increased slightly. Not much, thought Inuyasha, but just a bit. He'd also noticed a slight wince whenever she drew her bow, as if her muscles were sore in her chest. 'But her smell, why has it changed? I don't get it. I just don't understand.  
  
I've been avoiding her. I need to talk to her. This has to stop. I need to apologize. What happened at the shrine should never have occurred. I'm a half-demon after all. She doesn't even know that we mate for life. How would she react? Hmph, she'd probably reject me. Oh you stupid, you know she wouldn't, would she?' Inuyasha's thoughts continued late into the night.  
  
When they arrived in Kaede's village, the group was thoroughly worn out. Kagome missed her family and announced she would be heading back for a visit the next morning. Inuyasha resolved that night that they must talk before she left.  
  
The next morning Kagome was packing her backpack when Inuyasha approached her. "Kagome, I'll escort you to the well." "Alright Inuyasha."  
  
As they walked the silence seemed to hang between them like a wall. Inuyasha mustered his courage and broke the silence. "Kagome, I'm...I'm sorry for what happened at the shrine. I should never, never have said or done those things."  
  
Kagome let his words penetrate her mind and felt her anger rise. "You should never have said those things? You mean you don't love me? You made love to me, but you don't love me?" Her voice grew in anger.  
  
Inuyasha felt his own anger well up. "I'm trying to apologize wench. I...I don't know how I feel," he spat out.  
  
Kagome felt her cheeks grow hot and her heart start to break. 'I promised myself that my first time would only be with someone I love and now he says he's not sure how he feels. That...that...' her body began to shake with anger. "SSSSSSIIIIITTTTTT!!!!" she screamed. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit..." she repeated over and over, tears now freely falling down her cheeks. "How could you Inuyasha? How could you say those things to me and then tell me afterwards that you aren't sure how you feel? I gave myself to you. I...I did something I promised myself I'd only do with someone who loves me and now you aren't sure! How could you?" Kagome began running to the well. As she prepared to leap in, she turned back to Inuyasha, who was still trying to break the spell. "Stay away from me Inuyasha. Just stay way," her voice cracked and she turned and jumped.  
  
Inuyasha stopped trying to break the spell and lay there in defeat. "Kagome..." he called, feeling his own heart breaking at the pain. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
In the bushes nearby, Sango and Miroku's eyes widened at the scene before them. They looked at each other with shock written in their faces. 'That's what's been bothering her. Oh, Kagome! How could he? How?' Sango began to rise, the anger growing in her. Miroku reached up and put his hand on her arm. Shaking his head he led her away from the defeated hanyou and the well where pain was heavy in the air. Once they were well out of range of Inuyasha's hearing, Miroku spoke.  
  
"Sango, I understand your anger and I too am very upset by what we've just heard. But we must let them sort this out for themselves. We cannot get involved."  
  
"What? Miroku, didn't you see the same thing I did? We can't let him get away with that! He's done the ultimate injustice to her! He's dishonored her."  
  
"I understand Sango, I do. But please, we must allow them to sort this out on their own. After all you've seen, do you doubt that he loves her? Do you truly doubt that?"  
  
"I don't, but still..."  
  
"Sango, listen. I believe they need to work this out for themselves. I think it is important we do not get involved. We may be trying to make things better, but we may make things worse." Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around Sango. Stunned, she didn't move. "I know how much you love Kagome, Sango. She's like a sister to you. But right now the best thing we can do, is let things take their natural course."  
  
"I suppose you're right Miroku. I promise I'll let them work things out. However, I don't believe that letting things take their natural course includes you having your hand on my rear!" she said, smacking the monk to the ground.  
  
"Ah, it was worth a try," Miroku said as he rose rubbing the red mark on his cheek and watching Sango stalk back toward Kaede's village. Turning toward the well he whispered, "Inuyasha, think hard on what has happened. Many things, I believe, hang in the balance." Turning, he followed Sango back toward the village. 


	4. Ominous Events

I'm trying to finish up my RK story, but I know that a lot of people wanted to see this story continue as well. I'm going to do my best to advance it further. However, I didn't have this story as well fleshed out as the RK one. I start grad school again Jan 5th. I'll try to get through as much of this as I can (especially with no comp access Dec 20-29th.)

'…' thoughts

"…" dialogue

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter Four**

Kagome came through the time slip and sat at the bottom of the well crying. She couldn't believe that she had given herself to Inuyasha and he wasn't sure how he felt! She'd disgraced herself and her family. Who would want her after that? She cried harder thinking how she'd ruined her future over one magical night.

'Stop it. You've got to pull yourself together. It was a mistake. You've got to go in there and face your family. They don't know and if you walk in there like this, they'll know something's wrong.' Standing up, Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew she looked a mess, but she tried to paste a smile on her face. Climbing up out of the well, she paused at the doors. 'You can do this.' Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped out of the well house.

Kagome's mother was in the kitchen putting away groceries when she heard the back door open. Turning she saw Kagome. Kagome pasted a bright smile on her face, but her mother could see it didn't reach her eyes.

"Welcome home dear! We've missed you," she said crossing to her daughter and wrapping her in a hug.

"Hi Mom," Kagome croaked out.

Holding Kagome at arm's length her mother asked her, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm really just tired. We've been traveling for the past few weeks. Would you mind if I just went to bed?" Kagome asked, trying to avoid her mother's eyes.

"Alright dear," her mother said, understanding that something had happened, "if you need anything just call alright?"

"Thanks Mom." Kagome pulled out of her mother's reach and ran upstairs to her room. Closing the door she leaned against it as she felt the strength leave her legs. Once again she was powerless to stop the tears. Crawling across the floor she pulled herself into bed and curled up into a ball. After crying her heart out, sleep finally overtook her.

In the morning Kagome slowly awoke to a knocking at her door. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she rose from bed and answered her door. Sota stood there waiting for her. "Mom asked me to wake you up and let you know breakfast is ready. I'm glad you're back. Is Inuyasha coming?"

As Kagome opened her mouth to answer, the smell of the omelets her mother was cooking wafted up to her nose. A sudden wave of nausea overcame her. Pushing past Sota she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Sota ran over to the door but backed up as he heard retching sounds coming from the bathroom. He heard his mother's voice and turned to see her coming up the stairs.

"Sota is everything okay? I heard a door slam."

"Kagome's in the bathroom, getting sick."

Kagome's mother walked up to the door. Knocking, she asked, "Kagome? Is everything alright?"

Listening she heard her daughter continuing to get sick. Turning to her son, she gave him instructions to ask his grandfather to finish with the omelets. Making sure he was on his way downstairs she turned back to the bathroom door.

"Kagome, honey, I'm coming in." Opening the door, her mother entered the bathroom. Kagome was bent over the toilet, still trying to empty her stomach. Her mother kneeled down and pulled her hair back. She reached around and felt Kagome's forehead. She didn't have a fever. A frown crossed her mother's face.

As Kagome's stomach calmed, she took deep breaths. Turning to her mother, she had tears in her eyes. Her mother said nothing, but helped her up and led her to the sink so she could wash her mouth out. Helping Kagome to her room, her mother stayed silent until the door was closed and she'd joined her daughter on the bed.

"Kagome, is everything alright? You don't feel as though you have a fever."

"I don't know what happened Mom. I just all of the sudden didn't feel well."

Her mother stared at the floor for a moment. "Kagome, I don't want to push you, but is everything alright? I could tell something was bothering you yesterday. You know I'm always here to listen to you."

Kagome felt another rush of tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to speak. Instead she collapsed against her mother and cried. "Shhh, Kagome, it's alright. Whatever it is, everything is alright. I'm here." Kagome's mother continued to hold her and console her daughter while she cried.

Kagome finally pulled herself together. Looking at the floor she tried to think of what to say to her mother. Her mother lifted Kagome's chin and made her look into her eyes. "Kagome, what's wrong? Please tell me."

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, it just happened and then he wouldn't talk to me and when he finally did he wasn't sure how he felt."

"Kagome, calm down. Please, tell me, what happened?"

"I….I…." Kagome mumbled the rest.

"What was that honey?"

Kagome whispered, "I made love to Inuyasha."

Her mother's eyes widened as understanding dawned. Wrapping her arms around her daughter she pulled her tight against her. "You love him, don't you?"

"More than anything," Kagome began to cry again, "but he's not sure how he feels. He told me that before I came through the well."

"Oh, honey." Her mother squeezed Kagome. "Honey, I need to ask you this. Did you take any precautions?"

Kagome's body went stiff as she thought to how long it had been since that night. She realized her period was late. Taking a deep breath she whispered, "No."

Her mother closed her eyes and continued to hold Kagome. "Kagome, no matter what, I'm here for you. We'll get through this together. How long has it been?"

Kagome sat and thought for a moment. "Five weeks."

"Have you had your period?"

"No."

Kagome's mother nodded her head and looked at her daughter's face. All she could see was a young girl, one who had enormous responsibilities, but who was still only a young girl. "Kagome, I'm going to go to the store and get a test. We need to know for sure."

Nodding, Kagome watched her mother leave her room. Laying back down on her bed, she stared at the ceiling. 'Could I really be pregnant? What am I going to do? What about school and how will my friends react? What about the shards and fighting Naraku? What about….Inuyasha?' Laying there, Kagome felt her body go numb as she thought of Inuyasha.

In the Fedual Era, Inuyasha finally got up after the spell wore off. Approaching the lip of the well he stared into the depths. 'You are such an idiot! Why can't you just tell her? You've seen how much she loves you. She's stayed by your side even though you have a responsibility to Kikyo. Why is it so hard? You know why, because you don't deserve her. You're just a half-breed and she's…she's perfect.' Sinking down beside the well Inuyasha tried to sort out his feelings. He knew she'd be upset. 'It's probably for the best to let her cool down for awhile.' He slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Inuyasha was still waking up when the scent of Miroku hit his nose. "What do you want lecher?" he ground out.

::THWAP:: Miroku's shakujo came down on Inuyasha's head. "What are you still doing here? Why haven't you gone after Kagome?"

"Ouch! Damn lecher! I haven't gone because I wanted to give her some time to calm down. Now why'd you hit me?"

::THWAP:: The shakujo came down again. "You idiot. Do you have any idea how badly you've hurt Kagome? You should have gone after her immediately to apologize! If I'd known you were going to stay here I wouldn't have pulled Sango away. I would have let her smack you into the ground."

"Maybe you should let her." Inuyasha mumbled.

Sinking down next to Inuyasha, Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha self-pity is not going to fix this. You need to be a man and apologize to Kagome."

"You were listening yesterday, weren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you must know, yes both Sango and I overheard. We've been concerned for the both of you. Kagome hasn't been acting like herself and we'd noticed the strain between the two of you."

Inuyasha stared at a leaf on the ground in front of him. "I never meant for this to happen. I don't even know how it happened. The whole thing, it was strange. I just, I know I don't deserve Kagome. She can't be with me. I'll bring her nothing but trouble."

Miroku sighed. "You really are an idiot Inuyasha. She loves you. She chooses to be with you, even in light of your flaws. Whether you deserve her or not, you're the one she wants. Besides, have you thought about the possible consequences of your actions?"

Inuyasha's brow furrowed and he looked at the monk. "What do you mean possible consequences of our actions?"

Miroku's brow quirked. "I don't know what exactly happened between the two of you, but from the way you were talking I would assume you and Kagome had se…."

Inuyasha growled cutting the monk off. Miroku swallowed and rethought what he was going to say. "I would assume you two had…relations…which could result in Kagome becoming pregnant."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. "P-p-pregnant?" His mind turned over the possibility. Shooting up he turned and jumped in the well.

Miroku stood and looked down into the well. Shaking his head he muttered, "Stupid hanyou, it's a miracle she ever fell for you to begin with." Humming, he turned and made his way back toward Kaede's village.

Woohoo! An update! After 6 months! I'm soooo sorry folks. Grad school turned out to be a whole lot more difficult than I expected. I'll try to update this one in tandem with my RK fic. However, I can make no guarantees as I have to figure out where exactly this story is gonna go. Suggestions are always welcome. Also please let me know about spellings. I'm usually pretty good about it, but I just finished my final 20-page paper for school today and I'm pretty burnt. Let me know what you thought of this! Til next time!


End file.
